


The Witch with the Pretty Red Nails

by Wild_Cheppy_Ahe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Cheppy_Ahe/pseuds/Wild_Cheppy_Ahe
Summary: Dantes and Nero are contracted by a witch who is having a problem with a few Demons in her neck of the woods. The problem is, this witch seems to know more than she is letting on, which is a big problem for Dante and Nero.Dantes knew he should of trusted his instincts when he saw those pretty red nails.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.....

**First night they met it was trouble.**

 The woman flowed through the crowd as if she new everyone's steps. From what the crowd could tell, the woman was of a tall stature, the cloak hid the person underneath, so they could not see the owner of those heals that clicked on an almost timed rhythm.

"Watch it!" A woman cried out, "You almost spilled my drink!"

The cloaked figure stopped at the woman's complaint, and the woman froze, watching as the figure lifted up a perfectly manicured hand, revealing freshly painted blood red nails. All but the pointer finger went down abd was directed in the woman direction.

"You were so worried about your drink spilling to realize that your boyfriend is about to rid of you. He saw your messages to your lover."

The woman paled as the figure retreated as her phone rang, revealing that her boyfriend was calling her.

                **********

The figure kept on her pace, moving and weaving amongst the crowd. Finally coming to where she needed to go, she smirked as she came to a Red and Black Neon sign that read,  _Devil May Cry._

_Looks like I've found you... Dante._

 


	2. The Witch Meets the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dantes meets the witch and for once his shop isn't destroyed.

The red clad hunter was leaning back in his chair, looking at one of many nude magazines he had stashed about his place.

"Dante! What have I told you about leaving your magazines around?" Lady growled, throwing Dante's feet to the floor, which where propped on the semi together mahogany desk in front of him.

Lady, with her mismatched eyes, short cropped Black hair, short school girl skirt, and semi open. She had on combat boots with a large rocket gun in her possession.

"Relax babe. None of my clients are here!" He laughed as she huffed and sat down, "So, why am I being graced with your presence."

"Because you have a debt you owe me... and because I have nothing better to do than annoy you." She retorted.

"Well, good thing that I will be heading to shower and eat pizza soon!" The half man exclaimed hungrily.

"There is more than just pizza to eat ya know."

The man shrugged the woman off, walking up a set of stairs that looked like they could break under Dante's weight.

*******

The figure, which quietly walked up the front steps of the business, which smelled of old pizza and beer. Letting her magic flow, she pushed her aura push into the room slowly, missing the woman on the couch and climbing up the same set of stairs that devil hunter did.

_This building is old and rundown. I didn't think the Son of Sparda would use such a place._

She pushed towards a couple doors, allowing herself to hear the shower running and someone humming an unfamiliar song.

Suddenly, the humming stopped and a gun was pointed at her, but the man did not step out of the shower.

”It seems demons are wanting a veiw of me, let’s give it to them.”

The figure whipped her Aura back, not wanting to see this man naked. Finally feeling everything back in place, the manicured hand  showed itself again and magic flowed, pushing the doors open, allowing the figure to stroll through the door.

"We are not open yet." The woman said, looking up from whatever she was looking at to see the cloak standing there," Did you not here me? We are not open!"

"Enough Lady!" The voiced ordered, causing Lady to loose her voice. She grabbed her throat, trying to make random noises, but failed. She had an angry look on her face and when she reached for her weapon, a hand came up, freezing her in her place.

Suddenly, a gun cocking was heard and a Silver Barrel was pointed at the cloak, "Now I suggest you undo whatever you did to her, or I might have to take you and your cloak out to dry."

"Put your gun down.I've only come here to talk."

The man smirked, "Well then talk babe, I don't have all day." The gun did not move from its position by the figures head,"Frankly, I'm kinda pissed that you interrupted my day off."

"Shame that we don't get what we want,  _Son of Sparta._ "

 "Let me guess, you heard the legend of my father, how I lost a mother and brother, helped take down a man who wad witching up his way to be an all powerful demon single handedly took down Demon Lord Mundus, etc etc" the gun was pressed further into her skull as the shirtless man, still wet  from the shower, towel drying his hair.

"I have."

"Then you have nothing to persuade me from blowing your brains out."  He pulled the trigger And the figure became smoke.

                  *******

A puff of black smoke disappeared and Dante grinned wildly as Lady became undone from her spell.

"Well whatever or whoever they where, they don't exist no more." Dante boasted, scratching his head with Ivory.

"Did you really think I would be that stupid to send myself in the line of danger just to hire some cocky demon hunter?" A woman called from the shadows, "Quick trigger finger, yes. Stupid and ignorant yes, but not really easily killed."

Dante put his gun up as soon as the woman started talking, but for whatever reason, Ivory was jammed. He finally pulled Ebony out, and tried to fire , but the same results came.

"Don't try going for the shotgun or any other weapon you might have. I only came here to offer you a job."

"A job? What kind of job?" Dante sat behind his desk, "Come out of the shadows babe. I want to see if that voice matches that body."

"You have no idea." The woman began to walk out into the light to reveal a woman most women wished they could be. Dante, highly interested now, looked the woman up and down studying the features this woman had.

Standing at, what Dante considered tall for a woman, at 5'8", she had a killer body. With thick, child bearing hips, a nice set of tits, legs, in shame, covered up by a long layered lace skirt that had lace up to the hip, and from what Dante could tell, that skirt had a slit up to the waist of the black fabric. Her shirt was plain and cotton , with a red corset that sat in the middle, she had on a matching black pump with a red bottom and whenever she gracefully moved amongst the floor, a bit of her leg would show. Now her sleeves to her dress only came halfway, but the rest was all loose and flowy. 

Her face was wasstruck Dante the most. She looked so young. She had the palest blue eyes and long brown hair. Almond eyed with thick lashes and well groomed brows, she had a way she could even get Dante to drool.Her pale skin, which had a bit of a rouge tint to her cheeks and plump lips, you would never suspect that she looked older than fifteen with that round baby face. Her makeup, if she wax wearing any was done lightly. She had done a cat eye, with light mascara and deep red lip.

"Well, it seems that the voice does match the body." Dantes said smirking.

The woman rolled her eyes, "My name is Nicolina Jacklynn Rockland. My village/small town was attacked recently by demons and for whatever reason I cannot seem to find the source of who spawned them or why or even how. The issue is, magic deal I g with the Underworld and everything in it, has been banned."

"What is coming my way?"

"What?"

"Payment. Is there cash or a life time of pizza coming."

The woman's lips pursed, and a chair, forming from smoke and vines, "As payment upfront, I will pay off your debt to Lady."

"Payment upfront? Hold on, its full payment or nothing at all."

"Let me finish. As payment for completing the job, I will also pay your debt off on this building, pay foe you to spruce this building up, AND give you and your partner commission."

"Sounds like fun, just tell me where it is babe and I'll be on my way." He smirks, allowing his snow white hair cover his eyes a bit.

"Good. Aviananda(Ahe-vee-an-Dee-ah.) is four days away and we don't have that time. I will be in a hotel in town, let me know what your fellow man, Nero, says."Nicolina stated, standing up and walking around his desk, gently placing her leg on the edge of his chair, letting the creamy pale leg show. She reached forward, pulling a Peice of paper magically out of no where, "Heres my number."

Pulling the cloak out of a black fog, she walked away from the duo, and into a black fog until the clicking and smoke disappeared.

"How do you know if you cab trust her or not?" Lady finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I can't, but hey, a jobs a job." Dantes exhaled, "Though something tells me she knows more than what she is willing to share.

                   ********

 Nicolina raised a phone to her ear, waiting to hear the gruff voice on the end.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, and might I say, he took it quite quickly."

"Good. Now, continue on with the plan and make sure he has that half demon worth him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, just been going through some things.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun ;)


End file.
